Mirror, mirror
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Song fict: ¿Por qué me miro y veo algo distinto a lo que desearía ser? ¿Por qué cuando miro mi reflejo sólo me lamento de lo que pasé con él, de las lágrimas que derramé por él, de lo que sufrí por él... Y de todo, de todo lo que le amé? DM x GW


_**Disclaimer:**_

_El mismo de un fict que tiene disclaimer... "Esta historia no está hecha con fines de lucro"... Sólo soy una chica frustrada_

_**Notas:**_

_...Depresión, frustación.. Si tienes ganas de leer algo cursi sigue..._

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_...A él, él sabe que escribo por él, que aunque todavía siento algo muy especial por él lo nuestro jamás podrá ser... Niño: Te sigo queriendo, si quieres leerlo, está bien. Sabes que tú sigues siendo mi inspiración_

_**Motivo de mi inspiración:**_

_Él... ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?_

_Bueno, me despido... Sigan leyendo _

_Atte. _

_**Viridiane Wood**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**_Prólogo:  
_**

_No olvide que la espero  
No espere que la olvide_

Si por usted me muero, me muero cuando ríe corazón

No olvide que la quiero  
No quiera que la olvide

Si cada vez que puedo me pierdo en el sonido de su voz

Porque algo en mí cambió  
Porque algo en mí sembró  
Porque usted ha domado lo que nadie en mí domó.

Porque a partir de hoy  
No es el mismo el corazón  
Porque usted ha domado lo que nadie en mí domó...  


_"Usted", Diego Torres.  
_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
_

**_Why don't I like the girl I see?  
The one's who's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside of me_**

¿Por qué me miro y veo algo distinto a lo que desearía ser? ¿Por qué cuando miro mi reflejo sólo me lamento de lo que pasé con él, de las lágrimas que derramé por él, de lo que sufrí por él... Y de todo, de todo lo que le amé? ¿Por qué si lo amé no me amó? ¿Por qué si le dí todo lo que tenía se marchó? ¿Por qué cuando lo tuve enfrente no pude decirle que lo amaba? ¿Por qué no dejé de lado mi orgullo antes de hablar? ¿Por qué no seguí mis latidos? ¿Por qué si lo amaba lo dejé marcharse...?

**_I must be stupid  
must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night_**

Exacto... debería ser un estúpida, una loca, una tonta... ¿Por qué le dije lo que no debí haber dicho y me guardé lo que él quería saber? ¿Por mi orgullo? ¿Por mi estúpido orgullo? ¿Por qué en lugar de reclamarme lo que le hize no pude haberle dicho "te entiendo, sé que no me quieres, pero podremos ser amigos"? Porque simplemente es difícil... Le reproché sus mentiras, su partida y todo el tiempo en el que me fingió... ¿Por qué no le dije "Gracias", gracias por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos? Porque cuando estás enamorado no reaccionas, sólo reprochas que el amor que te profesa no es lo suficiente, porque tú piensas egoístamente... Sólo en la otra persona y te olvidas por completo de tí misma. ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque fue lo que me pasó...

**_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me_**

Y en mi reflejo, en mi reflejo de aquel espejo puedo ver las lágrimas que derramé por él, todo lo que hize, me miro... Me miro una y otra vez, repando lo que pasé, lo que le dije, lo que me olvidé de decirle... Y esa chica, esa chica que está enfrente de mí sólo llora, sólo llora porque sabe que ese es el mejor recuerdo que tiene... Pero sabe que también es la peor decepción que jamás superará, que eso que pasó han sido lágrimas de soledad, que ha sido un sueño, un sueño del cual nunca hubiera querido despertar, un sueño que ahora era una pesadilla en vida... Esa chica de mi reflejo sólo llora, se lamenta y se pregunta de quién fue la culpa, después... Después prefiere ya no lamentarse y yo me limito a decirle: "Yo tuve la culpa... Y sí, no tienes qué decirme quién fue la más grande tonta de todas, de quién fue la culpa de que todo esto sucediera". Deseo que mis esperanzas pudieran mentirme y lllevarme de nuevo con él, para amarlo en esta y en mis otras vidas...

**_Mirror, mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror, mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see_**

Quisiera mentirme, quisiera ver que él esta junto a mí, que él esperará por mí, que él me ama y cuando deje de estar confundido regresará a mis brazos y me amará tanto como yo lo amo a él... Pero no, eso es una mentira, no puedo mentirme a mí misma, aunque es lo que más deseo no puedo olvidar lo que siento...

**_Why did I let you walk away?  
When all I had to do was say "I'm sorry"  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame_**

¿Por qué lo dejé ir? ¿Por qué nunca le expresé lo que sentí? ¿Por qué hize tantas estupideces, por qué no le pedí perdón? ...Sólo lloré, sólo lloré... En ese momento el culpable era él, él tenía la culpa. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente al pensar que podía herirme en la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo? Primero pensé en mí, en que me vería mal si le pedía perdón, si le decía lo que sentía por él... Pero ahora en este momento y después de aquel último "Te quiero" y aquella triste despedida sólo me lamentó, porque ahora sé que quien tuvo la culpa fui yo...

**_I must be stupid  
Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize  
_**  
Fui una estúpida, una loca... Una inmadura, una niña caprichosa. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que pasó, de lo que me guardé y que por mi maldito orgullo jamás pude decirle, ahora me doy cuenta de que él me quiso y por eso me dejó ir... Pero quien se marchó fue él, porque yo quería que estuviera conmigo, que viviera por mí y para mí porque lo amaba... Cuando el viento frío roza mi cara y yo siento que es él, que es él diciéndome las cosas más bonitas que nunca habría imaginado nadie, cuando la lluvia cae imagino que es él, él llorando por mí... Pero cuando llega la noche se olvida todo, todo vuelve a comenzar y yo vuelvo a llorar... Dándome cuenta de que la culpable y la tonta fui yo.

**_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me_**

Mi único deseo en esta vida es estar con él, es amarlo... Pero no puedo, me estoy engañando a mí misma pensando en que él puede regresar, pensando que él puede recapacitar, porque la tonta fui yo, la culpable de todo esto fui sólo yo...

**_Mirror, mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror, mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
_**  
Me gustaría creer que el todavía puede sentir algo por mí, me gustaría saber si algún día yo fui para él algo más que su amiga... Pero ese espejo me miente, el reflejo llora y se lamenta, mientras yo sufro y él es feliz con su vida, él sigue tan normal, como si nada hubiera pasado y no puedo creer cuán rápido me ha olvidado

**_If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone I used to be  
Bring back my baby to me  
_**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Epílogo  
**

_La tarde se aleja, el cielo esta gris  
la noche aparece sin tí...  
Callado en la playa te lloro en silencio otra vez  
Me ahoga esta pena, no puedo vivir...  
Las olas no me hablan de tí  
sentado en la arena escribo tu nombre otra vez_

Por que te extraño  
desde aquel noviembre  
cuando soñamos juntos  
a querernos siempre,  
me duele, este frio noviembre  
cuando las ojas caen a morir por siempre..

Noviembre sin tí  
es sentir que la lluvia  
me dice llorando que todo acabó.  


_Noviembre sin tí  
es pedirle a la luna  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón  
otra vez... Otra vez.._

Quisiera decirte   
que quiero volver  
tu nombre va escrito en mi piel  
ya es de madrugada  
te sigo esperando otra vez  
por que te extraño   
desde aquel noviembre  
cuando soñamos juntos  
a querernos siempre  
me duele, este frio noviembre  
cuando las ojas caen  
a morir por siempre...

Noviembre sin tí  
es sentir que la lluvia  
me dice llorando que todo acabó.  


_Noviembre sin tí  
es pedirle a la luna  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón  
otra vez... Otra vez..._

_"Noviembre sin tí", Reik_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
_

Gracias por leer, dejen un review para saber si les gustó... Créanme, si sé que esta cursi pero me siento frustrada... Esta es una forma de desahogarme, bueno mejor me callo... Porque después me pongo peor :S

Bye, dejen un review, lean mis otros ficts... Lqm por leer :D

_**Atte. Viridiane Wood**_


End file.
